


Untitled Mal/Kaylee kisslet

by shallowness



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mal/Kaylee kisslet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for [](http://musesfoool.dreamwidth.org/profile)[musesfool](http://musesfool.dreamwidth.org/)

Her girl's been running sweet, despite all the hiccups in her way, so after they make planetfall, Kaylee is ready to press the button and stretch wide open the doors to see the light come in. Not that there isn't some glow from the stars and suchlike when they're flying through space, and not that she'd exchange her working-passage on Serenity to be land-bound again, but the human skin was made for sunshine, and she's quick to take it, stepping forward to greet the day, lips parted in a smile.

A smile that doesn't diminish as she hears the steady tread coming behind her.

"Lettin' River deal with the landing, Cap'n?" she throws out, the gladness strong like the tide in her voice.

"If she could take the high-speed chasing of the past few days, I figured she could put us down safe." He is close, right up behind her, and Kaylee could lean back on him if she wanted, but it isn't quite what she wants. "And look, no broken bones or gashing wounds."

She turns to check, appraising him so slow it's ridiculous, hiding her smile, nodding solemn as his tone of voice,

"Figured right."

He's the one who cracks, the smirk becoming a smile. And now she leans towards him, head tilted up, to taste and give, chuckle, lips and tongue, sweet sunshine kiss.

END

Feedback is very welcome.


End file.
